As semiconductor technology advances, microelectronic devices such as processors are decreasing in size while achieving greater speed and performance. As a result, power density increases, and more heat is generated within a smaller area. Excessive heat degrades processor performance and reduces component reliability. Sufficient heat removal is needed to keep up with advances in technology.
A heat spreader is commonly coupled to a processor to increase surface area for heat dissipation. The process for attaching the heat spreader to the processor package may use clips to hold the heat spreader in place while the sealant cures and may involve many steps.